Fate Legacy
by Arcanelle
Summary: Lors de la huitième guerre du Graal , Gauvin , un chevalier de la table ronde avait formuler son désire au Graal , cependant , un ennemis lança sur le Graal et le chevalier son Noble Phantasm , corrompant le Graal et modifiant la légende que nous connaissons . Aujourd'hui , la neuvième grande Guerre du Graal est sur le point de débuter entre 3 équipe. Qui Gagnera le Graal ?
1. Chapter 0

Voici ma 1ere Fanfic sur le monde de Fate , avec des héros légendaire comme mythique ! La Fic est déjà sur Skyrock amie une amie ma conseiller se site alors me voici ^^ .

J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Sur se bonne lecture et commentez sa fait toujours plaisir ^^ !


	2. Chapter 1

**Fate Legacy**

 **Chapitre 1: Le Roi des chevalier .**

La 9ème guerre du Graal est sur le point de commencer . Lors de la 8ème c'est Gauvain , un chevalier de la table ronde qui a pus faire un vœux . Mais après avoir fini son vœux , de colère , son adversaire a utiliser son Noble Phantasm sur le Graal changeant ainsi la Légende . Cette fois ci , les règles sont différente des précédentes . 3 équipe s'affrontent , les Bleu , les Rouges et les Noir . Les Master ont 1 mois pour trouver un servant . Ils sont sous la surveillance de Jeanne d'Arc ayant déjà eu se poste .

Dans la ville d'Ashima , Yomi Shinae se réveille doucement . Elle s'étire et baille , se frotte les yeux et remarque une marque rouge sur la mage .

Yomi : Ahhh c'est quoi se truc ?! _Elle marque une pose ._ Ah oui c'est vrai...la guerre du Graal... _Elle se laisse tombé sur son lit et lâche un soupire ._ Pourquoi moi … qu'es ce qu'une gamine de 16 pige peux faire dans un truc comme sa . Jvais me faire éclater en deux seconde . Fraudais que je me magne à me trouver un servant au moins si il est fort je pourrais peux être arrivé à choppé le Graal et à faire mon vœux . Bon aller Yomi lève toi ! Il fait beau . _Elle sourie et se lève ._

La famille de Yomi est une puissante famille de mage , hais par beaucoup du faite que la famille est devenue puissante en peux de temps . La jeune brune est la 4éme génération . Son père , Oswald Shinami est mort i ans laissant sa femme et sa fille seul derrière lui . Aujourd'hui , la jeune fille vie seul , sa mère n'étant pas la . Devant se trouver un servant au plus vite . Une fois habillé de son habituel jean noir et T-shirt bleu avec écrit dessus ''Go Titan's'' . Elle porte également des converse noir . Yomi descendis dans le bureau de son père et constata avec dégoût les toiles d'araignée qui y ont élue domicile . Elle appuya sur interrupteur de la pièce mais rien ne s'alluma .

Yomi : Rah la poisse . _Soupire t-elle en se caressant l'arrière de la tête .Ellen tandis sa main , paume vers le haut , ferma les yeux ._ Fire birth . _Une boule de feu se forma dans sa main . Yomi la fit lévité et pus ainsi atteindre le bureau de son père ._ Dégage toi . _De la main elle dégagea une araignée au patte poilue donnant des frisson à l'adolescente .  
_  
près une bonne heure de recherche elle trouva se qu'elle chercher . Oswald Shinami était un archéologue de renommé et avait fait toute sorte de recherche sur les légendes peuplent le monde . Il se préparé également pour une éventuelle participation à cette guerre . Elle fut surprise de voir le nombre de relique que son père avait localisé . Une à Paris , une à Londres puis une autre au caraïbe . Cependant , une seul était assez proche de l'endroit ou elle vivait pour pouvoir aller la chercher et heureusement , étant Samedi , il n'y avait pas cours se qui laisser à Yomi toute la journée pour se rendre dans une petite ville japonaise au nord de Ashima . Elle sortie son téléphone appuya sur une touche puis le mis sur son oreille .

Yomi : Oui c'est moi Basha . Oui oui je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas . En plus c'est pas bon pour ton corps . Nannn jme fou pas de toi . _Soupira amusé l'adolescente ._ Juste un peux . _Elle éloigna un instant son téléphone de son oreille . Une voix d'homme était en train de s'énerver et de crier après la jeune fille ._ Sa y est ta fini ? Jpeux continuer ? Merci ! Bine alors voilà.

Yomi passa prés d'une heure à discuté avec Basha , le majordome de la maison qui servait les Shinami depuis prés de 30 ans . Il prend grand soin à couvé la jeune brune , étant la seul sur qui il peut veillé . Aujourd'hui âgé de 54 ans , Yomi adore jouer sur l'age de Basha et le titillé un peux avec sa , sachant qu'il sort toujours de ces gond . Il avait était peiné d'apprendre que Yomi avait était choisi pour la guerre du Graal . Lui qui avait juré de protégé la jeune fille , voilà qu'elle se retrouver maintenant mêlé à une guerre . Malgré la puissance de sa famille , Yomi reste une adolescente peux expérimenté dans la magie .

Après avoir raccrocher , la jeune fille rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et caressa du bout des doigts le bureau de son père , se rappelant vaguement d'ancien souvenir heureux passer à c'est coté . Elle se souvenait également la joie de son père quand elle s'intéresser à l'archéologie , d'ailleurs elle voulait aussi partir à l'aventure et faire des découverte comme son père . Cependant , le décès de celui-ci mis un terme à c'est rêve. Oswald savait qu'un jour ou l'autre sa famille se retrouverait au milieux de cette guerre , c'est pourquoi il c'était préparé en cherchant différente relique de différent Héros . Yomi soupira et sourit tristement puis alla vers la porte , s'arrêta quelque seconde .

Yomi : T'inquiète papa , je vais pas mourir de si tôt . Grâce à toi j'ai mes chance .

Yomi referma la porte derrière elle , décidé à honorer la mémoire de son père . 13H sonna bientôt et Yomi sortie du manoir familial et alla attendre dehors , adossé au portail , elle jouait sur son téléphone .

? : Bonjours Yomi . _Fit une douce voix arrivant devant la brune ._

Yomi : _Lève sa tête et sourit ._ Salut Kuro sa va ? _Demanda t-elle en rangeant son portable ._

Kuro : Bien . Que fais tu as attendre seul ? _Demanda intrigué la jeune fille ._

Yomi : J'attends Basha , je dois me rendre dans une ville .

Kuro : Oh je voie . Si tu veux je...je peux attendre avec toi Yomi .

Yomi : Nan t'inquiète j'ai mon tél pour m'occuper . _Répondit la brune en un clin d'œil ._

Kuro : D'accord . _Répondit dépité la châtain ._

Yomi : Hum , tu rentres chez toi la ?

Kuro : _D'une petite voix ._ Oui , père m'a charger d'aller lui acheté quelque chose .

Yomi : Ton frère est rentré au faite ?

Kuro : Ou...oui . Hier soir . _Triste ._ Bon je vais rentrer . Bonne journée Yomi .

Yomi: _Kuro fit quelque pas ._ Bah en vérité je serais pas contre un peux de compagnie .

Kuro se retourna avec un immense sourire se qui fit éclater de rire Yomi . Elles se connaissent depuis la primaire et sont vites devenue inséparable , se comparent parfois à des sœurs . Kuro est plus petite que Yomi mais a un ans de plus que son amie . Kuro est toujours très timide et se laisse facilement entraîné par Yomi , se qui lui a valu plusieurs visite chez le directeur étant plus jeune . Forte heureusement Yomi c'est un peux calmé . Kuro est issue de la famille Gisei , une autre famille de mage mais bien plus ancienne que celle de Yomi . La brune cacha sa main droite pour dissimuler sa marque . Kuro serait sans doute inquiète et sa , Yomi ne le voulait pas . Après une longue conversation , Basha fini par arriver . Yomi laissa alors son amie rentrer chez elle .

Basha : Comment allez vous Mademoiselle ?

Yomi : _S'attache et soupire blasé . Arrête_ avec cette politesse le vieux .

Basha : Je voie que votre sale caractère est toujours présent , signe que vous allez bien .

Yomi : Oh tu préfère que je sois toute mielleuse comme les autres pimbêches ?! _Questionna t-elle en haussant un sourcil ._

Basha : Non et en plus de cela vous sauriez être mielleuse . Être casse pied est une seconde nature chez vous Ma-DE-MOI-SELLE . _Sourit fièrement le chauffeur ._

Yomi : _Serre les dents et sourit ._ Bien envoyé , 1 point pour toi le vieux .

Basha : Vous avez une réunion dans 5 jours avec l'arbitre .

Yomi : Ouais je sais . Elle est venue me voir . _Grogna Yomi._

 **Flash Back .**

Yomi entend quelqu'un toqué à la porte . Encore endormie et les cheveux en bataille , Yomi baille et ouvre la porte .

Yomi : Ouais c'est pour quoi ? _Demanda en grogna la brune ._

Jeanne : _Sourit avec embarras la jeune femme ._ Pardonnez moi de vous déranger de si tôt . Je me présente . Ruler , arbitre de la Guerre du saint Graal , en charge du bon déroulement de celui-ci . _Elle s'incline ._

Yomi : Ruler ? Pourquoi l'arbitre viendrais me voir ?

Jeanne : Cela fait bientôt 1 mois que les participants ont était choisis et presque tout ont trouver un servant . Vous faite partie de ceux qui n'en ont pas encore . Donc je suis venue vous voir pour vous dire que si vous ne trouver pas de servant vous serez exclue de la guerre et une autre personne sera choisi à votre place .

Yomi : _Soupire agacé._ Qui vous dit que c'est pas le but ? Qui vous dit que je veux faire cette bataille ?

Jeanne. _Le sourire triste._ Croyez moi quand je vous dit que cela me désole que des enfants soit choisie …...remporter le Graal vous permettra de faire un vœux...vous pourrez ainsi réaliser vos rêve .

Yomi : Si j'en est pas ?

Jeanne : Nous en avons tout .

Yomi : Ouais bah pas moi . Mon père et mort et le faire revenir c'est non . Donc le Graal me serre à rien .

Jeanne : _Sourit._ Je suis sur que vous changerez d'avis . Je vous attendrais le Vendredi 7 à 23h à l'église . Le seul lieux neutre de la guerre . Bonne journée .

Yomi : Pffff , blondasse . _Elle claque la porte et retourne au lit._

 **Fin Flash Back .**

Basha : Toujours aussi adorable au réveil . _Comme seul réponse Yomi grogna , les bras croisé .  
_

Après quelque heure de route , ils arrivèrent à la ville en question et allèrent dans une petite foret . Yomi alluma son portable et mis le GPS . Elle nota dans la map les coordonnées de l'endroit ou se trouver la reliques . Cependant il n'y avait aucun signal . Yomi pesta se qui fit rire Basha qui lui tandis une carte .

Basha : Je croie qu'il va falloir revenir à l'ancienne méthode .

Yomi : Sa se lie comment se truc ?!

Basha : Ah les jeunes de nos jours . _Soupire t-il amusé ._ Je vais nous guidée .

Bientôt , le duo arriva devant un petit lac entouré d'arbre . Malgré son sale caractère et après avoir pesté tout le long du trajet , Yomi du admettre que le lieux était magnifique .

Basha : Ou se trouve la relique ?

Yomi euh...sa je sais pas . Je sais qu'elle est la quelque part mais ou , aucune idée .

Basha: _Se claqua le visage ._ C'est pas vrai . Bon pas le choix .

Yomi : Tu vas faire quoi ? Creusé avec des bouts de bois ? _Se moqua la brune ._

Basha : _Se retourne et arbore un grand sourire ._ On peux dire sa comme sa . _Il pris 2 branche dans ses mains ._

Yomi : Tu va faire quoi ?!

Basha : _Autour de lui , une lueurs bleu se forme . Des marques apparaissent sur ses main ._ Noble création . _Les branches s'instillent et se transforment bientôt en pelle . Basha transpira et souffla ._ Fiou .

Yomi : Wouah ! Je savais pas que tu pouvais faire sa ! Trop fort le vieux !

Basha : Creusons maintenant .

Tout deux creusèrent le sol avec leurs pelles . Après 4h à creusé, Yomi buta sur quelque chose .

Yomi : J'ai trouvé! _Basha s'arrêta et rejoignit l'adolescente . Yomi se mis à genoux et délicatement souleva l'objet ._ Euh...c'est quoi se truc ? Un fourreau ?

Basha : Sa en à l'aire . Mais...ou est l'épée ?

Yomi : Il n'y en à peux être pas . En tout cas il est magnifique . _S'enjoua la jeune brune . Le fourreau est bleu et doré ._ Bon , passons à la suite .

Basha : Êtes vous sur de vous ?

Yomi : Oui . Je dois le faire. Pour papa .

Basha : Vous risquez votre vie Mademoiselle . Se n'est pas un jeux .

Yomi : J'en suis consciente . Mais papa a donné le peux de vie qui lui rester pour sa , Alors oui , je dois le faire . Pour sa mémoire .

Basha : Je ne vous ferez pas changer d'avis hein .

Yomi : _Ricane._ Hey non . Désolé le vieux .

Bientôt , Yomi forma un cercle magique comme son père le lui avait appris . Elle posa ensuite la relique au milieux puis jeta un regard vers Basha qui c'était mis un peux plus loin pour ne pas la déranger .

Basha : Vous savez se qu'il faut faire ?

Yomi : Hum...non pas vraiment . J'angoisse . Imagine jme tape un tueur en série !

Basha : Sa peux aussi être un bon héros .

Yomi : Comme un mauvais .

Basha : Je ne pense pas que votre père est choisis les mauvais .

Yomi : Pas faux . Mais on ne sais jamais . Je prie juste pour pas que se sois un taré psychopathe . _Elle inspire et expire un grand coup . Une aura orangé l'entour ._

Ô toi esprit sacré emprisonné par les chaînes d'argents

Je serais le bras armé de ta justice

Combattons ensemble pour l'honneur !

Je te confie ma vie !

Le cercle magique s'illumina d'un bleu azur , devant une Yomi essoufflé et transpirante , soutenue par Basha . Le crépuscule est témoin de l'invocation réussite de Yomi . La lumière aveuglante jaillit jusqu'au cieux éblouissant l'invocatrice et son protecteur .

? : _Une jeune femme au cheveux doré apparue alors , le regard sérieux ._ Répondez moi . Êtes vous mon Master ? Demanda _t-elle à Yomi ._

Yomi : _Déglutit , se mis face à son servant ._ Oui . Je suis ton Master . Yomi Shinami . _Elle tandis sa main ._ A qui ai-je affaire ?

Arthuria : _S'incline._ Je suis Arthuria Pendragon , je suis le Roi des Chevalier .

Yomi : _La bouche entre ouverte complètement surprise ._ Ta...entendue le vieux...je viens de...De...d'invoqué le Roi Arthur . _Souffla t-elle les yeux écarquillé ._

* * *

Chapitre 1 publié ^^ . La suite arrivera dans 2 jours . Ne vous en faite aps ^^ ah oui et si vous savez comment mettre des images ou de al couleur merci de me le dire je trouve que sa fait vide en écrivant que comme sa ^^' oui je sais je suis chiante ahaha xD .


	3. Chapter 2

**Wouoh ! avant de lancer le chapitre 2 je tiens à remercier les 2 personne qui me follow ^^ sa fait super plaisir ^^ .**

 **: Yo soy afligido pero no , Arthuria no estara en modo Lancer sino Saber . Las reglas son totalmente diferentes de otra guerra del Graal . Esta vez esta basado mas en la estrategia de equipo y debilidad y fuerza de cada uno ( En français : Je suis désolé mais non , Arthuria ne sera pas en mode Lancer mais Saber . Les règles sont différentes des autres guerre du Graal . Cette fois c'est plus basé sur la stratégie d'équipe et sur les faiblesse et force de chacun .**

* * *

 **Fate Legacy :**

 ****

 **Chapitre 2 : Le chevalier de la trahison**

Au fin fond d'une campagne , un jeune garçon du même age que Yomi était dans la cours de sa maison . Son père à ces coté .

Père : Tu es prêt Katsu ?

Katsu : Oui papa . Je suis prêt . J'espère que Grand Papi est content de la haut .

Père : Je suis sur que Kairi serait fière que tu sois aider apr son anciens servant .

Katsu : _Sourit ._ Bon aller . _Il tend sa main vers le cercle d'incantation . Un morceau de pierre au centre ._

Que la source soit l'argent et le fer

Que la fondation soit la pierre et l'archiduc du contact

Que ton corps vienne à moi et que mon destin soit ton épée

Apparaît dans le cercle , Gardien de l'équilibre !

Le cercle devient rouge et une fumé sortie du cercle . Katsu se protégea le visage puis , une fois la fumé disparue , il baissa c'est bras .

* * *

Après avoir rencontrer Arturia , le groupe retourna au manoir des Shinami . Basha confia la protection de Yomi à Arturia . Elles étaient à table , Yomi n'ayant pas quitter une seul fois Arturia des yeux . La blonde manger se qu'avait commander la jeune fille . Même si la guerre n'avait pas encore commencer , le Roi des chevaliers garda son armure .

Arturia : Master , pourquoi me regardez vous avec autant d'insistance ? Cela deviens...gênant . _Fit Arturia avec Géne ._

Yomi : _Sourit avec gêne ._ Ah désolé de te gêné Arturia . Mais je...je suis encore choqué . Tu es vraiment le légendaire Roi Arthur

Arturia : Oui . Je sais je ne suis pas un homme . Désolé de vous décevoir Master .

Yomi : Oh sa je m'en fiche , que tu sois une femme ou un homme sa change rien ! Je suis juste impressionner . J'aimerais tellement que mon père soit la. _Sourit tristement la brune ._

Arturia : Pourquoi n'est-il pas la ?

Yomi : Il est mort .

Arturia : _Tousse ._ Pardonnez mon manque de tacts Master . Toute mes condoléance .

Yomi : C'est grâce à lui que je t'ai trouver . Il était archéologue et il a trouver plein de relique à travers ces voyage , dont la tienne à se que je voie . Quand j'étais petite il me raconter toujours ta légende . Je rêver tellement d'être le célèbre Roi Arthur ! Ou d'être ta fille parfois . Ouais je c'est c'est bête .

Arturia : Non , non se n'est pas idiot Master . C'est touchant que vous ayez autant de considération à mon égard . Mais je ne suis rien de plus qu'un Roi .

Yomi : Tu es plus que sa Arturia . En tout cas pour moi . _Rie Yomi ._ Quand j'avais 4 ans mon père c'était déguisé en toi et moi une chevalière te servant .

Arturia : Hé bien , je voie que vous aimez vraiment la légende .

Yomi : Sa oui ! Dit Arturia jpeux te posé des question ?

Arturia : Bien sur Master .

Yomi : La légende doit être fausse enfin notre version .

Arturia : Oui . Pour certain point en tout cas .

Yomi : Lequel ? _Demanda t-elle enjoué ._

Arturia : Je suis une femme est non un homme , même si je me considère comme tel désormais . Mon père était encore en vie quand j'ai retiré Caliburne . Merlin n'est pas un vielle homme , au contraire . C'est un arrogant et un mage aimant les malice .

Yomi : T'as pas l'aire contente en parlant de lui .

Arturia : Il m'a transformer en homme pour s'amuser , il m'a fait à plusieurs repris des blague . _Soupira Arturia ._

Yomi : _Ricana ._ Sa n'a pas du être de tout repos avec lui .

Arturia : En effet . _Sourit le Roi en hochant de la tête ._

Yomi : Dit c'est vrai que ta un fils ?

Arturia : Oui . J'en est eu un...enfin...une fille mais Mordred était considéré comme un homme . _Répondit-elle d'un ton détaché .  
_

Yomi: Tu l'as eu avec Morgane ? C'est c'est que dit notre version .

Arturia : Est c'est absurde . Mordred est le fils de Morgause .Une fée ennemis au Royaume .

Yomi : Ok . Mordred ta vraiment trahis ?

Arturia : Oui . Mon fils ma trahis . C'est un homonculus .

Yomi _:_ Oh je voie …..c'est un clone de toi .

Arturia : crée à partir de mon sp-

Yomi : Je pense avoir compris Arturia . _Fit la brune ne voulant pas en savoir plus ._ Et Morgane ?

Arturia _: Serre les poing_ . Je ne veux pas parler d'elle . Je vais m'entraîner dehors Master . Faite moi signe si vous avez besoins de moi . _Arturia sort de table et part laissant Yomi seul .  
_

Yomi : Ok alors Morgane c'est un sujet sensible je prend note !

* * *

Le lendemain , Yomi partit au lycée avec Arturia . La veille , Basha avait appeler le Lycée pour demander à se que l'on intégré la blonde . le directeur n'avait pas refusé y voyant une opportunité de faire plus d'argent avec la scolarité de cette nouvelle élève qui connaissait Yomi . Le Roi des chevaliers avait troqué son armure et sa robe pour un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu à carreau noir , ces cheveux attacher en queue de cheval . Elle tenait dans sa main un sac à dos ou il y avait des cahiers . Bien évidemment il n'était pas question que Arturia note le moindre cours mais qu'elle suive son Master . Sur le chemin , Yomi s'arrêta devant un immense portail argenté . Le portail avait des pics au bout et au loin on pouvais distingué un château assez lugubre ne mettant pas en cofinance le Roi .

Arturia : Pourquoi nous arrêtons nous Master ?

Yomi : J'attends une amie . Ah et Arturia ne dis rien sur le Graal ou sur qui tu es réellement . Mon amie ne sait pas que je fait al guerre du Saint Graal , alors chut ! Ok ?

Arturia : Bien Master .

Après quelque minute d'attente , Kuro rejoignit les filles . La châtain portait une mini jupe avec un T-shirt blanc à col rond .

Kuro : Bonjours Yomi . _Sourit al jeune fille ._

Yomi : Salut Kuro ! Sa va ?

Kuro : Bien merci . _Elle regarda la jeune femme au coté de son amie ._ Bonjours . _Elle s'inclina et salua Arturia ._

Yomi : Je te présente Alice ma cousine venue me rendre visite . Mentis _la brune ._

Arturia : _S'inclina à son tour._ Enchanter Kuro .

Kuro : C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Alice . _Sourit la châtain ._ Yomi nous allons être en retard en cours si nous traînons trop .

Yomi : t'inquiète pas on a rien de spéciale aujourd'hui !

Kuro : _Soupire exaspéré ._ Tu as oublier que nous avons contrôle se matin en première heure !

Yomi : QUOI ?! Mais j'étais pas au courant ! _Répondit Yomi tentant de trouver une excuse ._

Kuro : Normal , tu dormais en cours .

Arturia : Mas...euh Yomi , Il ne faut pas dormir en cours n'y même faire l'impasse sur un cours . Déclara Arturia .

Kuro : Merci de ton soutien Alice . _Sourit fièrement la jeune fille ._

Yomi : Roh sa va , tu vas pas t'y mettre Alice . _Bouda la brune ._

Arturia et Kuro se regardèrent et se sourirent . Le petit groupe prit ensuite le chemin du Lycée . Kuro expliquant le cours à Yomi pour l'aider . Le contrôle fut facile pour Kuro qui était la meilleur élève de la classe . Pour Yomi se fut plus difficile mais elle espéré s'en tiré avec le cours improviser de Kuro . Arturia fut présenté à la classe comme étant al cousine de Yomi . Elle s'assit derrière Yomi à coté de Kastu qui lui aussi était dans la même classe . La sonnerie retentit enfin , sonnant l'heure du déjeuné . Katsu se leva et alla voir les deux jeune fille , les mains dans les poches .

Katsu : Salut les filles !

Kuro : Bonjours Katsu

Yomi : Yo ! Sa va ?

Katsu : Impec .

Yomi : Alice , je te présente Katsu Sisigou . Katsu je te présente Alice Shinami , ma cousine

Katsu : Enchanter Alice .

Arturia : Moi de même . _Le visage de Katsu se fit sérieux et il dévisagea Arturia._ Un problème ?

Katsu : Hein ? Ah euh non , tu ressemble à une personne que je connais c'est tout . _Ria de gêne l'adolescent ._ Ont va manger sur le toit les filles ?

Yomi et Kuro : Oui !

Kuro : Oh mais avant je dois aller chercher à manger à la cafétéria , j'ai oublier mon déjeuner se matin . Aller y j'arrive .

Kuro partit de la classe et les 3 autres montèrent les escalier . Arriver au 3eme étage , Arturia marcher derrière Katsu , cependant , deux élève arrivèrent en trombe et poussèrent la blonde qui tomba en arrière .

Katsu : Attention Alice ! _Il sortit sa main droite et rattrapa la jeune femme par le poignet avec inquiétude ._ Sa va ?

Arturia : Oui merci .

Yomi : _Elle regarda la main de Katsu et vit al marque rouge de Master ._ Putain de Merde ! _Elle regarda autour d'elle , sous le regard interrogateur du jeune homme et de son servant . Yomi se pressa de monter et attrapa au passage le bras du jeune brun ._

Katsu : Hey doucement Yomi , qu'es ce que ta ? _Ils arrivèrent sur le toit ._

Yomi : _Énervé et montre du doigt la main du garçon_. Explique !

Katsu : _regarde sa main._ Merde ! Jme suis tromper de main . Écoute Yomi je...je participe à la guerre du Graal mais-

Yomi : _Montre sa main , il n'y a rien . Puis d'un geste de l'autre main , un sort de camouflage se dissipa montrant la marque de Master de Yomi._ Je participe aussi...

Katsu/ Sa...sa veux dire que...

Yomi : _Triste_.J'en est bien peur . Nous sommes ennemis . Il ne faut rien dire à Kuro. Tu l'as connais .

Katsu : Je sais mais...putain t'ai la dernière personne que je souhaite comme ennemis Yomi . _Répondit tristement le jeune homme ._

Yomi : Moi aussi Katsu.

Kuro : Alors vous aussi... _Tous les 3 se tournèrent vers Kuro qui venait d'arriver ._ Ne me regarder pas ainsi . Je ne participe pas , mais mon frère oui . Mon frére n'a aps encore invoqué sont servant . _Elle regarda Arturia ._ Tu es le seravnt de Yomi c'est sa ?

Arturia : Oui en effet .

Kuro : _Soupire ._ Je vais vous dire se que je sais et ej jure de ne rien dire sur vos servant ou autre .

Yomi et Katsu : Désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit .

Kuro : Sa ne fait rien je comprend . Mais sachez que vous n'êtes pas ennemis . Mais allié plutôt .

Arturia : C'est impossible , une guerre se passe entre-

Kuro : Entre 7 servant et 7 Master je sais , cependant les règles sont différente cette fois . Lors de la précédente guerre le Graal à était détruit en pleine réalisation d'un souhait se qui la corrompus . Mon frère a eu une réunion avec Ruler hier . Je l'ai entendu parler avec père .

Yomi _S'assoit en tailleur en face de Kuro , suivit par Katsu et Arturia ._ Dit nous se que tu sais Kuro .

Kuro : i faction . Les bleu , les noirs et les rouges . Vous deux . Vous êtes allié . _Les deux amis se regardent et poussent un soupire de soulagement ._ Tu es de qu'elle classe ? _Demanda la jeune fille au Roi ._

Arturia : Saber .

Katsu : C'est pas possible mon servant est aussi Saber .

Kuro : Je voie , alors une des équipe n'aura pas de Saber .

Yomi : Quoi ?! Comment sa se fait ?

Kuro : L'équipe de mon frère à 2 Lancer . Se qui veux dire qu'une des équipe n'aura aucun lancer mais par exemple 2 Berserker .

Yomi : 2 Berserker c'est chaud .

Kuro : Pour le moment dans l'équipe de mon frère il y a : 2 Lancer , 1 Assassin et 1 Archer . 

Yomi : Ton frère va invoqué quoi ?

Kuro : _Elle hésite . Mais fini par cédé ._ 1 Berserker . Mais Ruler vous expliquera mieux que moi .

Arturia : Quoi qu'il en soit , merci de nous avoir éclairé Kuro . _Remercia Arturia en un signe de la tête ._

Kuro : Tout le plaisir est pour moi . Ah et encore une chose , ne dite jamais le prénom de vos servant à vos ennemis .

Yomi et Katsu : Ont sait ! _Sourit-ils ._

* * *

Le soir était venue et le crépuscule arrivait bientôt à sa fin . Yomi avait invité ses amis à venir manger chez elle le soir . Bien entendu , le servant de Katsu fut invité . Le deuxième Saber avait prit la moto de son Master pour voir la ville , il les rejoindrait donc au manoir Shinami . Le petit groupe était dans le jardin pour l'apéritif . Yomi versa un vers de coca-cola à Katsu et du Fanta Citron à Kuro . Arturia avait un verre de vin .

Kuro : Dis Saber tu as qu'elle age ?

Arturia : _Boit ._ Mon age c'est arrêter sur 16 ans mais j'ai dans 23 ans .

Katsu : _Fait des bulles avec sa paille dans son verre ._ Ta était marié ?

Arturia : Oui .

Katsu : _S'étouffa puis toussa ._ Nan sérieux ?!

Arturia : Oui je suis sérieuse .

Yomi : Elle a même eu un enfant .

Arturia : Master je ne suis pas sur que cette information soit si importante . Deplus nous ne devons pas en dire trop . _Elle jeta un regard vers Kuro ._

Kuro : Oh je...je suis désolé . Je ne dirais rien promis .

Yomi : T'inquiète j'ai confiance en mes amis . _Sourit Yomi se qui fit soupiré Arturia ._

Kuro : _Son téléphone vibra . Il le pris et le lie pendant qu'il but ._ Ah , mon Servant arriver et...c'est pas vrai . Soupira _exaspéré le garçon ._

Kuro : Un problème ?

Katsu : Elle veux que je mette une musique classe pour son entré trop stylé . _Il montra le SMS au groupe ._

Yomi : _Ria à gorge déployé ._ Tu l'as eu ou ton Saber ?

Katsu : Grand papi . Kairi , c'était son servant . Elle va arriver dans 10 minute .

Arturia : Elle ?

Katsu : Ah ouais c'est aussi une fille , mais elle veux que je la considère comme un homme .

Kuro : Yomi , Katsu je pense qu'il vaudrais mieux que vous sachiez le prénom de vos servant , comme sa vous pourrez savoir les faiblesse de l'un est de l'autre .

Yomi : Pas con . Tu en pense quoi Saber ?

Arturia : C'est une idée risqué mais qui peux potentiellement porter c'est fruit . _Elle se lève et s'équipe de son armure devant les yeux rond de Kuro et Katsu . Elle planta son épée au sol._ Je suis Le Roi des Chevaliers , Arturia Pendragon !

Kuro : Quoi ?! Le Roi Arthur ?! _Questionna choqué la châtain ._

Yomi : _Toute fière ._ Ouais .

Katsu : _Il cracha sa boisson ._ Oh putain , non , non , non c'est pas bons sa !

Arturia : Pourquoi cela ? Y a t-il un problème ?

Katsu : OUI ! ET pas un petit ! _Il prit son téléphone ._ Merde merde répond !

 _On entendis le grondement d'une moto ._ Oh non...

?: _La moto sauta par dessus la clôture et freina d'un coup sec devant le groupe . Le servant de Katsu porter un mini short arrivant au cuisse ainsi qu'un blouson en cuire rouge et le casque sur la tête ._ Yo Master ! J'avais demander une musique cool , pourquoi y a rien . Demanda _t-elle ._

 _Katsu : Embarrassé ._ Saber euh euhhhh .

Yomi : Ouah stylé l'entrée . _Sourit Yomi en s'avançant et en tendant sa main ._ Je suis Yomi , le Master du deuxième Saber . Katsu t'a expliqué les règles ?

?: Ouais . _Elle donna une accolade à Yomi._

Arturia : _S'avance méfiante ._ Enchanter je su-

?: Je le croie pas . Arturia Pendragon hein . _Railla le servant ._

Katsu : Et merde . _Il se claqua le visage ._

Yomi : Tu connais mon servant ?!

?: Oh oui . _Un éclaire rouge tomba sur elle . Une armure argenté et rouge sur elle , son casque se replia vers l'arrière puis elle planta son arme au sol comme Arturia Et eu un grand sourire ._

Arturia : Im...possible ….

Mordred : _Avec un grand sourire carnassier ._ Je suis Mordred Pendragon ! Fils du Roi Arthur Pendragon ! Chevalier de la Trahison ! Sa fessait un baille , père .


End file.
